


Help Me Find My Way

by mostdefinitelyamermaid



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: (that's Becca and Peter its not healthy), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Abusive Relationship, F/F, Happy Ending, No covid that didn't happen, Pining, Set in 2019 or 2020 ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostdefinitelyamermaid/pseuds/mostdefinitelyamermaid
Summary: Admittedly, Dani Clayton may have underestimated how hard attending University in England was going to be. Bills and rent are expensive and working part time at a local bar isn't exactly enough to cover it. So when Dani stumbles across an ad for the perfect job, she can't believe her luck. £20 an hour for babysitting two kids on the weekends? Who wouldn't go for it?And when she meets the cute florist who occasionally mows and weeds the front lawn, she realises the job might have even more perks than she originally thought.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie, Hannah Grose/Owen Sharma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Help Me Find My Way

“Remember, if everything goes to shit, you can always drop out and come back.”

“Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, Eddie.” Dani rolled her eyes as she squirmed in the backseat of her uber, trying to adjust her blouse with one hand as she held her phone to her ear with the other. The shirt was a little too big but it was the only thing on the sales rack that looked remotely professional so she’d had to make do. 

“I’m just saying,” Eddie replied with a sigh, “no one’s going to judge you. People drop out all the time, and mom would love for you to move in. Hell, she’d even pay for your flight back.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” She brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face and stole a glance at her watch. It had been a Christmas present from Eddie two years back - silver and studded with little rhinestones - and she’d dug it out in the hopes that it might back up her claim of ‘amazing time management skills’ that she’d put on her resumé. It was almost two thirty, hopefully they’d arrive any second now. Judy, Eddie’s mother, was always reminding her that arriving exactly on time to an interview was worse than being late. 

“There’s no harm in failing, Danielle-”

“I’m about to pull up. I really have to go. I’ll let you know what happens.”

“Right. Okay. We’ll speak later. I love you.”

“You too.” She hung up before he could get another word in. 

Her stomach was tying itself in knots. She tried looking out the car window, aiming to distract herself, but the towering skyscrapers and grey sky only reminded her just how out of her depth she was. Dani was from a small rural town in Ohio where everyone knew everyone and the most exciting news for years was when they decided to build a Walmart. Until six months ago, the most crowded place she’d been was the local movie theatre when The Force Awakens was released and basically everyone in town wanted a ticket. The bustle of London was alien to her, terrifying, something she never had any desire for until Eddie got down on one knee and the cold reality of just how small her life was came crashing down on her. 

Applying for University in England was a rushed, last minute decision and not one she gave herself any time to talk herself out of. She told Eddie yes, but not right now. She needed to grow up a bit first, get her degree, meet new friends, see the stupid London Eye before marriage was on the table. Ironically, she still hadn’t seen the London Eye yet - the University she’d gotten into was in Kent - but she thought maybe after the interview she’d treat herself and see what the fuss was about. If she could afford it, that was. The only reason she’d tracked up to London today was because she couldn’t afford most things anymore. 

Turns out, rent is expensive and a degree in English Literature requires buying a lot of books. She hadn’t exactly had time to save up before she was on the 12 hour flight to Gatwick and what little College Fund her mother had thought to save for her was just enough to cover the tuition fees. Of course, she’d gotten a little job when she first arrived, working at a bar near campus but the pay was shoddy and the shifts were sparse and soon Dani found herself wondering if she really needed to eat every week. The occasional nibble of Jane Eyre could probably keep her going. She’d very nearly convinced herself to give up and go back home, like Eddie wanted, when she spotted an ad online. 

‘Nanny Based in Kent Needed. 9am Saturday - 5pm Sunday. Paying £20 Per Hour. Previous Experience Preferred But Not Required. Please Contact Henry Wingrave at H.Wingrave@BlyIndustries.com’ 

She reread the ad at least six times before finally drafting up an email. Dani couldn’t believe what she was reading. It was almost too good to be true. She’d always loved working with kids. Babysitting was her first ever job as a teenager, and she volunteered at the middle school all the time back home. Only working the weekend meant her evenings were free for school work and the pay? It was ridiculous. 

A week later Mr Wingrave got back to her and now she was here, moments away from an interview that might solve everything. 

The car slowed, pulling up in front of a large building that seemed to be 90% windows. Dani felt her throat go dry. The driver turned in his seat and gave her a pleasant but ingenuine smile. “Here we are, Miss. Be sure to give me 5 stars won’t ya?”

Dani nodded, unsure if she could form actual words at the moment, and got out of the car. It was speeding off before she could even close the door fully, abandoning her on the busy street. 

She stood for a moment, watching as businessmen and women dressed in finely pressed suits and freshly shined shoes came in and out of the building, all in the middle of a phone call or glaring down at their phone as if expecting one. The dread in her stomach grew. She felt like a sore thumb in her too big, pastel pink blouse and slightly too short pencil skirt. The early December air nipped at her bare legs and she wished she’d worn some tights, or at least remembered to bring her coat which was left forgotten on the back of the couch in her dingy flat. The things you forget when you’re in a rush. 

She looked at her watch again. It was two minutes until her appointment. She swore under her breath before adjusting her handbag on her shoulder and marching towards the building. 

***

Mr. Wingrave’s office was very… grey. From the walls to the flooring to the hip flask lying on the desk. Dani tried her best to ignore that last one, focusing her attention on the man sitting behind the desk instead. He was probably in his mid 40s, strands of grey starting to appear in his dark hair. His eyes looked tired, his suit a little wrinkled and frown lines were etched around his mouth. When he shamelessly poured a shot of whisky into his tea Dani was not surprised. She shuffled uncomfortably as he took a sip of his drink. 

“American, are you? What brings you to this side of the pond?”

“Oh, you know. I’ve always been quite,” Dani cleared her throat, putting on the best British accent she could muster, “fond of London.” 

Silence. 

She wanted to kick herself. 

“Thank you for taking the time to see me, Mr. Wingrave,” she heard herself saying before she could stop herself. “I’m sure your schedule is filled to the brim.”

“Quite right. In all honesty I wanted my assistant to take this interview but he has other business to attend to right now. So here I am. I hope you’re worth it although I doubt you are.” 

Dani blinked, clenched her fists and tried to carry on unfazed. 

“I would like to think I am. I have a history working with all kinds of kids, it’s something I deeply enjoy.”

“Is that supposed to impress me? Applying for a nannying job when you despise children doesn’t seem wise. It’s not a career path I would be pursuing for example.”

“Of course! I just meant it’s not a field of work I’m inexperienced in. I know how to handle kids. You can look at my references. And it would work wonderfully around my schedule. I'd never need a day off for an exam or anything.”

“Ah yes, you’re studying at The University of Kent aren’t you? Got the train up here today?”

She nodded. “Train and an uber. Haven't quite figured out the tube yet.”

He scoffed and reached for the flask, taking a swig. “You expect me to trust my niece and nephew with a woman who can’t ‘figure out’ the tube?” 

“As opposed to what?” She said through gritted teeth, “A man like yourself who can’t refrain from day drinking during a professional interview?”

Dani felt her blood run cold. Mr. Wingraves’ eyes went wide. They stared, in silence, for what could've possibly been a few years. She was sure she’d fucked it, sure she’d ruined everything and would be on the next plane back to Ohio, ready to look at wedding dresses and table pieces, never having even seen the London Eye.

But then Mr. Wingrave smiled and reached for a pen. “Let’s discuss contracts shall we?”

*** 

“Eddie, tell your mom I’m sorry but I won’t be moving in for a few more years!”

**Author's Note:**

> hello. I have not written a fic in my life. Pls be kind. Jamie is going to appear in the next chapter I promise, this was the set up. Getting some Good old exposition in there ya know?


End file.
